


This can't be happening

by MidnightAngel13



Series: Finnpoe stormpilot one shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Finn (Star Wars), Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel13/pseuds/MidnightAngel13
Summary: Poe volunteers for a really dangerous mission. Finn doesn't like it at all.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe stormpilot one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683190
Kudos: 20





	1. Finn

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random one shots I have written. I dont own star wars. These are simply thoughts from my imagination that I decided to share. All mistakes are mine and I'll correct them as I find them. I'll add more as I write them. Hope you guys enjoy reading. ❤

"This will be a very dangerous mission. It is strictly volunteer based only. Keep in mind that those who go may not come back. The mission will start at daybreak tomorrow morning. I will be in my office until then for anyone wanting to sign up." General Organa gave us all a grave look before dismissing the meeting. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach about this mission. Poe holding my hand was the only thing keeping me moving. He was quiet the whole way to our room. I knew I was going to hate our upcoming conversation.

I whirled on Poe as soon as our door closed behind him. "No absolutely not. I know your bad news face Poe Dameron. We have been together for a long time now. You can't sign up for that mission. It's more or less a suicide mission Poe." 

Poe wouldn't even look me in the eye and his silence spoke volumes. It told me everything I needed to know. It didn't matter what I said brcause his mind was already made up. I sat down heavily on our bed as tears fell silently down my face.

Poe crouched down in front of me and placed his finger under my chin so I would look at him. He took my hands in his and squeezed them tight. "I'm the best pilot we have Finn. If anyone has a chance of coming back it's me. I have my man to come back to after all. You don't have to worry so much about me Baby. I love you and I will always try my best to come back to you." I know he was trying to soothe me but it wasn't working. Bottom line was still the same. He was leaving me.

"I love you so much it's scary Poe." I pulled my hands from his to hold his beautiful face. I pulled him into a heart pounding kiss. I loved this man with all of my being. I wouldn't be able to handle his loss. "I can't accept your decision to willingly take yourself away from me. You don't have to leave but you are choosing to anyway. I know it's selfish but what if you die Poe? What if your best isn't good enough and you don't come back? I can't lose you Poe it would destroy me." 

Shaking my head I dropped my hands to stand up and walk towards the door. I had to get some space or I was going to completely break. I couldn't handle all the emotions assaulting me. I had to get out of here. "I'm sorry Poe." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

I didn't go back to the room that night. Poe was determined to go on that suicide mission. The least I could do was let him sleep. A non-alert pilot is a dead pilot. He needed all his whits about him to stay alive and come back.

I missed him terribly and he hasn't even left yet. But I know I will break down into a sobbing mess if I saw him right now. He needs a clear head for when he leaves. He doesn't need to be worrying about his distraught boyfriend. So I watched the stars all night and didnt move until the sun started its slow rise over the horizon.

I silently walked back to our room growing more numb with pain as I took every step. Poe was getting dressed when I walked in and despite the pain I couldn't help but smile at seeing my love half naked. He was gorgeous.

"Hey." I said softly but Poe still turned to smile at me. "I'm sorry Poe." I said to him trying not to cry. However as soon as his arms were around me I broke and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I love you Baby. I understand why you are upset. But I promise I will come back to you no matter what. I'll be back in 4 days then I want to show you just how much I love you." Poe said with his trademark smirk. But I loved it. I held him tighter so I could pull him even closer until we were flush together.

"It's a deal. I love you with all my soul Poe. You're taking my heart with you and if you die then I die. So you have to come back to me." With a small smile I kissed him until my lungs protested for air. If this could be the last time I kiss this sexy man then I want it to be memorable. 

After a long while we finally separated enough to breath. "I have to go now but we are picking this right back up as soon as i get back. I love you my Finn." 

With one last kiss Poe hauled tail out the door. If I knew then the news I would get in 4 days I never would have let him go.


	2. Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes back. But Finn is gone.

Two kriffing months have passed since I left my love to go on that mistake of a mission. But I finally made it back and I couldn't wait to hold Finn. The base was quiet and the hanger was empty. But I did come back piloting an unmarked ship. Black One was in pieces scattered all over that force forsaken planet I crashed on. So i had to find alternate ways to return home. Now all I wanted was Finn. I had a promise to cash in with him.

"Poe Dameron is that you and BB-8?" I heard Leia whisper in surprise as she approached the ship I just crawled out of. "Yes General it's us. Why are you looking at me like you saw a ghost? Where is Finn? It's been a long time and all I want right now is to hug and kiss my boyfriend." Poe started walking towards their shared room without waiting for her answers.

However her single reply stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around to face her with a confused look. "Excuse me but what do you mean he's gone. Where is he? Did he finally decide to start going on missions?" Leia was already shaking her head in the negative before he even finished speaking. Poe froze. 

"I haven't seen or heard from Finn in about a month. He left not long after we got word that you had been shot down. We thought you were dead Poe. He tried to hang on in case it was a mistake but after weeks of nothing he became inconsolable. Then it was like he died before our eyes. The pain was to much and being here reminded him to much of what he lost. Last I heard he was somewhere in the outer rim. He may still be there but he hasn't kept in touch. I'm sorry Poe but Finn is gone. But we didn't reassign your room so it should be about more or less how you left it." Leia said sadly with a Pat on my shoulder. She knew I was devastated. But all I could think as she walked away was ' _Finn is gone. My love is gone.'_

~

It has taken me 5 months to hunt Finn down. But I think me and BB finally have a good legitimate lead. Time to hopefully get my man and bring him back home with me.

"General I'm almost positive I have found him. I'm going to go and bring him back with me." He spoke with so much excitement as he started charting his flight plan with BB-8. 

"You have been looking for Finn for months now. Why does this lead seem any different from all the others? Maybe he doesn't want to be found" Leia spoke with that calm and athoritive voice of hers.

"I need him Leia. I can't explain why this particular lead seems different it just does. Its just a gut feeling that I have. I have to go and get my heart back. I have a promise to keep to the man I love." Poe spoke clearly without looking up from his plans.

Leia looked at him for a long moment. When Poe finally raises his gaze to hers she is smiling at him. "I hope you find him Poe. I miss him to. Now go get your man Commander."

~

After hours of looking BB finally found the address that was given to them. The little droid was chirping with excitement. [Partner-Poe this is it. Friend-Finn should be inside here.] "Good job Buddy. Let's hope that you're right." With a deep breath to calm his nerves Poe knocked on the door.

His heart stoped when he met the eyes of the man who opened the door. He had finally found the love of his life.

"Poe? Is that you? You're alive?" Finn asked silently as his hands sought out Poe's face. It was like he was trying to make sure he was real. Poe didn't mind at all because he was getting the contact he had so desperately craved.

Poe pulled a sobbing Finn into his arms without a second thought. He needed to hold him just as much a Finn needed to be held. 

"I love you so much Finn. I'm so sorry I'm so late. It took me forever to find you. But I promised I would come back to you. I will always come back to you Finn." Poe kissed Finn with everything he had. It had been far to long since he tasted him. He was so happy he finally found him.

"I love you too Poe. Thank you for keeping your promise." Finn said through his tears. He held Poe even tighter and kissed him again. Poe knew they wouldn't be separating any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!! ❤


End file.
